The Master: Diary of a Servant
by StormWriter18
Summary: Two Shot, tangent. Dark Ace and Cyclonis interaction.
1. Servant

A/N: So, um hey guys. What's this? Well funny you should ask, because really it's nothing. Just randomness that my keyboard vomited up, like, I dunno, months, maybe over a year ago. I never did anything with it. In fact, I pretty much forgot about it. Then, more recently, like two months or sumthing, I rediscovered it. There was this chapter and a chapter two. And I started reading, and I was like hey, this ain't half bad, but then I realized I never finished the second chapter and I was like "Absdsb,jvdbn,js THERE'S NO END?" (which is probably how everyone might, kinda, feel about 53 and LLC hehehe, uh, um, yeah). And you know, even after that event, even after I went to add some more to that second chapter, I still never did finish. So why even post this? Compnesation, I guess, for all the waiting you guys are doing. I was never even going to post this 2 shot at all, but then I was like, "it's dece, why leave it to rot on my comp when it could be someone's internet spam and a time-eater?" So here you go. More unfinished sthuff.

* * *

><p>The Master was in a foul mood.<p>

I knew that almost immediately. I knew before I saw the guards running from the Throne Room after I was summoned. I knew before I overheard the soldiers gossiping at breakfast. Last night I caught word that she had just arrived back from some classified mission- how the mission had gone was not privy to anyone except to the soldiers who had been apart of it and the Master herself. But from what I did hear from the squad, even they were not aware of what the Master's original plan had been. They had only shown up when ordered to attack the Storm Hawks using some cloaking crystals.

And from the lack celebration, and glum appearances of the soldiers, I knew that, unfortunately, the prepubescents daring to call themselves Storm Hawks¸ had not been killed.

_They`ve only been around a couple months and already they`ve managed to cause so many problems….without a terra to protect they can go wherever they please_….my own mood shifted as I thought of the unruly teens, and more specifically of their Skyknight Aerrow. I readied for bed and laid down thinking of how quickly they had become a thorn in Cyclonia`s side. And I went to sleep thinking, "the mission failed". And I woke up thinking, "She's going to be in a bad mood."

And she was.

It had a way of filling the room. Irate displeasure sunk into the walls and rolled across the stone floor in angry waves. I could taste copper in the air, a metallic after tone left from God knows what experiment gone wrong. I could feel the electricity- her anger disturbing the crystal energy balances- crawl over my skin and tingle just below the range of my hearing. The floor was also singed.

She was usually distant and cold, careful to keep emotions in check. Even her punishments were delivered with a distinct separation, never allowing herself to be controlled by any of her own particular feelings. You had disappointed her, she was displeased, punishment was a natural consequence. Occasionally though, a bumble, an act of extreme stupidity would be made and you would catch the fire starting in her eyes. No, not fire. The Master`s rage did not make me think of a wild, consuming but undirected fire. It was lightning. Precise and random. Quick and deadly.

But it was different that day.

It was not her usual irked displeasure. But nor was it the sudden flash of electricity inspired by a servant's great mistake.

It seemed a bit of both flame and lightening.

The floor seemed to have definitely seen both.

"You called?" I asked making my presence known to her if she was not already aware of it.

She turned around too fast.

"The _SkyKnights _have caused too many problems _for far __**too long**_." She said, her voice taking on the raspy double edge it did sometimes for some unknown reason.

I held back a reply of 'Obviously' but she did not give me the chance to speak anyway.

"I want to finish them off."

Again, I wondered where she was going with this. The Skyknights were not a new problem.

"_**Terra Saharr."**_

Even if the eerie double edge to her voice had not been so prominent I would have twitched inwardly anyways. My reply came out more thickly hesitant than I was comfortable with.

"Terra… Saharr?" I asked.

"_Yes." _she hissed angrily turning back to her Storm Engine behind her. It had long been repaired since the Storm Hawks destroyed it (again, the children had caused so much damage). "You mentioned the SkyKnight races they hold every so many years?"

I faintly recalled having done so. I was…_familiar_ with Terra Saharr. When the races were being held was secret information passed between the Knights. It was not very much a public event- the crowds drawn would be huge and announcing to the rest of the Atmos that the SkyKnights would not be at their terra is a terribly foolhardy thing to do. But I knew about the races. Of course, I did not know when but I did know about them. I mentioned to my Master that it would be wise to seek this information. We could target several terras and wait for their heroes to abandon them and then attack. It would prove many great acquirements for Cyclonia. But the time of the races remained elusive and so it had not been further discussed.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering if her anger had now driven her to take on the large scale operation.

"Were going to attack them."

The shock must have shown on my face. "W-what?" I said flabbergasted. "Attack the races? All the Skyknights at once? That's-" I stopped myself before I could say 'Stupid or foolish or suicidal'. Insulting her when she was clearly not in the least of good moods- that was without a doubt stupid, foolish and suicidal. But the idea was _incredulous_. Even if the last mission had gone to so poorly- I didn't think the Master would lose her head like this and make such a rash decision.

"Don't jump to conclusions Dark Ace." She threatened turning back to me. Her eyes, a light violet colour, made me think of poisonous flowers, like nightshades or belladonnas. "Yes we will be attacking all the Skyknights at once - but _first_ we incapacitate them. Listen closely."

She closed her eyes oddly and there was a sudden tiredness to her, but it was quickly wiped away when she opened her eyes as she continued to explained her plan.

It was perverse and brilliant. Simply waiting out on Terra Saharr for the race to begin was tricky- keeping hidden for so long would put us at jeopardy. If we were discovered the races may not take place at all. The only way in was to enter.

It would be complicated. Staging an insurrection in which one of our conquered terras liberates itself. Having this fake squadron then register with the SkyKnight council. Then…waiting.

After the squadron was given the date of the races they would leave the terra and I would join them. Our forces would be mounted near by terra Saharr at the ready. The next part to render the squadrons as incapable of defending themselves as possible. Sabotage etc. It would be my job to take the place as the SkyKnight and take out the other riders during the races. After all, a squadron without a Skyknight is severely weakened.

The plan made me disturbingly nostalgic- excited in a twisted way. I knew Saharr, and I knew what it was like to pretend to be part of a squadron. I could have laughed at the irony that was there. I could have thrown up at that irony too. But I'm a warrior, so I went with the humour in the situation and chuckled darkly.

When the universe screws with you- laugh because it means you've finally got its attention and are enough of a pain in the ass to turn it against you.

That's a pretty good accomplishment in my books.

Hyperbole aside, the plan had huge significance if it were successful. Instead of perhaps conquering one or two separate terras in the absences of their squadrons, we would remove the defences of the entire Atmos, getting rid of most, if not all, the SkyKnights.

Despite its complications, the prospect of returning to Saharr and racing the other Knights- it was a challenge that made my hands tingle.

She set up a time to go over details and smooth all the wrinkles out of the mission plan.

"Go," she ordered me at the end and I could see the tiredness returning. I wondered if she had slept since her return or had she spent all night torturing the chamber and devising her plan? "Set up your ranks and start looking over some candidates who'll be able to pull of acting like a squadron."

"It will be done." I said bowing and turning around to leave.

"And one thing more Dark Ace." She called, her voice, lilting and back to its cool sharpness.

I stopped and looked back at her but she was facing her machine again.

"Yes?" I asked.

Her reply was all of her second tone, the grating dark edge.

"_Make sure you get them all."_

I didn't really need to be told.

"Of course Master." I assured her and turned away again. I was almost to the door when she spoke once more.

"_Except…" _

I looked back. I could not see her face but I noticed her hands paused over the controls of the Storm Engine. She seemed to hesitate over whatever she had been thinking, debating on a private matter.

"…Except for one." She said at last. "_The girl. _The Storm Hawks' _navigator. _If she should be found- I want her captured not killed. I don't care if she's harmed, just as long as she's breathing."

I tried to recall the girl she was speaking of. As far as I knew there was only one girl with the Storm Hawks now. The crystal mage apparently too, easy enough to discern from the others.

"_She," _the Master continued, malice laced in her words, "_will have a special punishment."_

I thought of the timid dark skinned girl. She was not a fighter clearly and had never caused me any particular trouble. Yet she had attracted the Master's attention and I almost pitied her for such a fate.

"As you command." I replied. Finally, I made my way to the exit. The aura in the room had changed since I'd entered. The violent anger that filled it had been drained. The anger itself now was not gone but it was controlled. She would channel it carefully- more lightening again and less flame. Her revenge would exacted carefully and intensely.

I once again noticed on my way out the scorch marks on the floor, the black ash, the holes in the walls, the deep scratches. I wondered what had happened in the mission to make the Master lose her temper like this. I thought again of the little girl travelling with the Storm Hawks and imagined that she must have been primarily responsible for the Master's foul mood. She had the queen of Cyclonia's attention now- and I hoped for her sake that she knew better than to laugh in _her_ face.

I almost stopped at the threshold, wondering if my good nature with the Master would allow me to question why the girl was of such importance.

But I knew better than to ask.


	2. Master

**A/N: Part Two of 2 shot. Cyclonis' POV. Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

* * *

><p>Spiny fingers tapped against the various buttons on the control board. An electrical charge. A switch here, another lever there. Hot air currents and cold air currents. I turned the knob adjusting the calibrations of my machine. Wind velocity at maximum. In the northern region of Atmos, a storm would begin brewing from the east of Terra Blizzaris. A gift from Cyclonia.<p>

It would take about a week for it to get there.

_But if I were using the Aurora stone it would be there in perhaps a day._

My hands tightened, retracting fingers from the board as the thought crossed my mind - and all the other thoughts that came with it.

It was pointless to concern myself over the past except to analyze it for improvement.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." I called loudly turning around.

The doors opened and a group of soldiers entered. Out of respect or fear they stayed neared the far end of the room, close to the doors. They seemed to jump slightly when the heavy iron plates shut with a resounding clang of finality.

_No way out now._

They bowed and one member came forward hesitantly. I had no pity for fear for the fear was what made me irritated, so I started on him quick without giving them a chance to settle.

"_You are?" _I demanded.

He leaned back a miniscule amount from nerve. "The captains of the f-fourth division Ma'am."

I did not like being referred to as Ma'am.

I eyed him carefully. Their appearance was not a good sign and my slight irritation was doubled. I wanted to scream then.

"Then I can only assume you are the division responsible for carrying out Mission X? The takeover on Terra Saharr? "

"Yes Ma'am, we're-"

"Let. Me. Guess." I interrupted. "Seeing as you are reporting back to me here and not calling in from Terra Saharr I can only assume-" The mounting fear in their eyes behind their red-tinted goggles confirmed my suspicion, "- that you failed."

The soldier in front looked like he desperately wanted to be somewhere else.

"Er….yes, Master. Unfortunately."

"_And why, tell me," _I said my ire coming to a point, _"are you reporting this to me and not the Commander I placed in charge of this mission?"_

The soldiers knees were almost shaking. "...He's..uh…he's...somewhere else...Master."

I could nearly hear him whisper, '_Please don't kill me'._

I stared at them, my eyebrows slightly raised and waited for something better then 'somewhere else'. Much to my discontentment, they didn't seem able to speak.

"That's the best you can offer me?" I said incredulous and increasingly angrily. "_Somewhere else? _Am I to understand _my highest rank officer _is too _chicken_ to see me himself? Or does he think he is not required to take responsibility for his failures?"

"Ummmm…." The soldier replied. "I'm sure he meant no disre-"

"_It does not matter what he meant!" _I snap and they all jolted. I quickly regained my composure, but watched and they quivered before me for another moment.

"Is that all you have to report?" I asked.

"W-well, if you want exact details Ma'am-"

"_Enough with this Ma'am business."_

"Uh, yes, my apologies Ma'- _Master. _My apologies. I'm afraid we had some interfe-"

"Nevermind," I hissed at him turning away. "You are dismissed. I'll hear the rest of it from the Commander who is _supposed_ to report to me."

I held out a hand to my left and staff, lying idly against the Storm Engine glowed purple and flew to my hand, no doubt making the soldiers jump.

"Since you are too inept to tell me where he is, I'll find him myself." Then the Warp crystal in my possession activated and I disappeared in a flash from the chamber.

I appeared above Cyclonia, several decades of feet in the air, since I did not yet know where my sorry excuse of a Commander was , and transporting with a Warp crystal with no specific destination in mind is a dangerous task.

But luckily I have a way of keeping track of people, especially my Commanders.

From my pocket I pulled out a red crystal. A Source Stone.

Source stones grow in interesting clusters, each cluster always bearing a slightly different composition from another cluster. Each fragment of the same cluster is attracted to the other fragments bearing the same composition. When together, or pointing in the direction of another fragment they glow. A particularly refined stone can sense its other 'sister' stones from miles away. I had such a stone in position, and each of my important servants, though they may be unaware of it, have a fragment of varying size on them. After all, I can't just let people run around as they please- they have far too much information.

I will admit though, I do take slight pleasure in the surprise and shock I see of the faces of deserters when I appear before them in a mass of swirling clouds.

If you join Cyclonia, you are forever Cyclonia.

Anyways, Source stone have their drawbacks too, as they will glow when pointed in the direction of any sister stone. Ravess and Snipe also had sister fragments with them, and as far as I knew they were at their respective terras preparing for another very important joint mission. When I pointed the crystal in the direction of Bluster and Nimbus the tip of it glowed. But I doubted my other delinquent Commander would be in those directions too. Tentatively, I pointed the stone in roughly the same direction as Saharr. The tip of the stone glowed.

Target.

I almost started out right there, levitating as I was, with the use of the Levitation crystal. But then I thought better of it. There was no telling exactly how far my destination was. I was suddenly irritated. Did the Dark Ace even realize how much of my precious time he was wasting? I had better, more important things to do than chase after an overgrown child.

Activating the Warp crystal again I appeared in my private hanger bay where my Switchblade-Slipwing was. So I opened the hanger bay door and took out my skyride. The wind was cold, and the air over Cyclonia was rank, but I reminded myself that progress wasn't pretty. I wished I had had enough forethought to bring my cloak, as it was cold. I let my hood curl up over my head, each spike from my collar coming together to form one piece. It's shape and strong material made it able to resist the oncoming air current and keep itself from being flung back.

Continually I had to hold out the source crystal to get a better bearing. Even worse was that I seemed to be heading into an area of unpleasant weather. And, for a second, I thought I may have foolishly flew into the storm I had been making for Blizzaris, before I remembered that the location and direction were all wrong.

_Damn, that pilot. The Great Dark Ace indeed! _His failures had been mounting and mounting in an uncharacteristic show of ineptitude. _Then he has the nerve to show me up? Forcing me to the mundane task of running after him? Is this anyway for a queen to behave? How dare he! _I nearly turned back there. Why should I suffer through some awful weather, why should I let my work pile up all for the purpose of retrieving him? It would be far below me. To show up wet, cold and shivering like a dog, when he was, in fact the mutt in question (in truth though, I did have a shield crystal on me). But I decided that for each bit of extra work I did in fetching him, I would make his punishment twice as humiliating. He was sending the wrong message to all of my subordinates: that disrespect to the Master was acceptable, and that continuous failures were too, alright by me. I would make his punishment public and be sure that the message was refuted.

I did end up running into a storm and having to activate my new shield crystal, a dainty little pink thing hanging round my neck from a string. It was effective and I stayed quite dry, and unaffected by the howling wind.

The source crystal was much brighter now, the full top half of it glowing brightly.

I took that time to start devising exactly what I would say when I found the Dark Ace, and what and how I would exact his punishment. I imagined whatever his excuses may be, and then formulated retorts to them. I refused to believe that the plan had simply failed- or that the Skyknights had caught on. Perhaps they had. But I had high...not hopes…but expectations of this mission. Too much had been put into for it to fail. And the Dark Ace was not one to have difficulty with disguise or taking out most knights. But recently…

First the incident with the Storm Engine, then Terra Gale, the Phoenix crystal, and now this? What was becoming of him?

I watched as the crystal became brighter. The storm showed no sign of fading and I seemed no where near its edge. So was then he, the excuse of a pilot, too in its grasp? I took a small piece of pleasure knowing that, unlike myself, he would be soaking wet and shivering like the dog _he_ was.

I held out the crystal again and noticed the glow had shifted. It was no longer as bright. What? I had passed him then? The glow was more concentrated at the end of the crystal pointing back where I had come from.

I went more slowly now back in the reverse direction. At the same time, while the source stone glow evened out the crystal more and more, centering as I was, it also became more blotchy. Fainter, and then….vanished. I looked at the stone in puzzlement and held it up vertically. Ahhh, there was the problem. The glow had resided to the underside of the crystal, that was why I couldn't see it. Held vertically, I could see how the bottom half of the shard was much brighter then the rest of it. I looked over the side of skimmer and a mile or so down into a dark splotch of Wasteland. Just the jagged tips of rocks formations stuck up among the low fog. I watched the grey raindrops fall and disappear into the greyer clouds.

Thunder rumbled gently, and I saw a flash of light below, perhaps a burst of lava. I followed raindrops down, though in a less vertical method.

I passed through the cloud layer and into the Wastelands. The rain from above fell here too and though I could not feel it, I could tell by the noisier splats it came down harder, its acceleration gained by the greater height it came from.

It was a rather inactive part of the Wastelands, only tiny rivulets of lava ran through the cracks and crevasses. For the most part, it was barren.

I saw lightening, and heard a crash.

But it didn't come from the sky.

Red light exploded and a chunk of rock from a spire exploded with it, crumbling in large pieces.

I circled around at a distance on my ride before taking it down quickly behind some more rock formations, a good ways from him. I left my ride there hidden and approached stealthily from behind and to the left. Soon I was behind the spires of rock that enclosed the small clearing (larger probably, since he had got there). I saw a Switchblade lying off against another column of rock to the right.

The spire took another blast from his blade.

He. Was. _Drenched._

His usually jutting hair hung down in a flop over the one side of his face, and the back was also sopping down. His uniform must have been horribly clingy. A wet stray dog indeed, I nearly felt bad for my earlier thoughts. Just nearly though.

I could not imagine he had been out here all this time. How long had this storm been going on for? I kept my presence a secret.

He let out another yell and attacked the spire- this time with his actually blade, cutting a deep scar into it's wearing surface. Breathing heavily he looked up from his attack only to watch as the entire spire grumbled, and a spat a burst of rock at him as its tip crumbled. He was nearly hit, jumping back barely in time, and landing on his rear in an undignified way. Groaning he rose and I could hear him gritting his teeth in an angry frown.

Rubble was scattered over the ground and the stumps of smaller rock formations were all that remained, I could assume, from his rampage.

He seemed spent now though, the spire's partially collapse perhaps knocking him from his mindset. He did not seem to know what to do. I suppose breaking rocks could only entertain someone for so long (unless you were Snipe). Then he did something a bit peculiar. He kneeled near the ground and began to trace something into the mud. He traced for a couple of minutes and then stared at his work. His face scrunched up and he wiped his boot through whatever he had sketched and then traced his finger in the mud once more. The second picture was erased quicker. A third was only half drawn before he angrily swiped it away grunting.

"Everytime!" He growled. "What is it? Why can't I win?"

"Maybe you're losing your touch."

He froze and then slowly curled his fists and looked up into the dark sky. Cursing the universe perhaps, or my name, or both. He did not turn around and did not speak. What could he say? I imagined the scenario.

'_How did you find me?'_

Stupid question. I was the Master: mystery and power were my of my greatest allies.

'_Why are you here/What do you want?'_

Again, stupid questions. He would know why, and what I would want.

'_Go away,' _was a death wish, and acting dumb would be useless (and only further worsen his situation).

He let out a deep sigh.

"I assume the Captains told you." he said resignedly.

"You shouldn't have your back to me when I speak to you Dark Ace. Unless you want to end up with the sharp end of a staff in it."

He peeked over his shoulder, a look of faint surprise there at my venom. He turned around and faced me, then, I suppose for good measure, bows from the waist.

Somehow, it was more demeaning, making me feel like a small child. They way he used to humour my commands back when I was-

"You were the Commander in charge of this mission, therefore it is your duty to report back on it. Did you think you were above such a responsibility?"

"No Master."

"Do you think it is wise to disrespect your master?"

"No Master."

"Then do tell, why you decided to anyways?"

He shifted uncomfortably. " I meant no disres-"

"_IT DOESN'T MATTER what you meant, it is what occurred." Oh my, I'm losing my temper and starting to sound upset. _But his reply reminded me sorely of what the fourth commander had tried to say. I recomposed myself and waited.

"Yes." The Dark Ace replied after a moment. "Yes, I did. I apologize."

And that was it. There was an emptiness that followed his words. Like a silence except the rain still poured, the thunder still grumbled, like a stomach moaning for more, for something else to fill it up than just a blank apology. I felt cheated, I felt foolish. I felt like I'd got what I'd wanted then found it wasn't what I wanted at all. And I was supposed to be smarter than that.

"That's it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

The commander narrowed his eyes too but looked at the ground. He really did look pathetic, to the point that the desire to humiliate him was rather redundant. All I really needed to do now was drag him around Cyclonia on a leash. Public flogging? Or would dancing in his underwear be the way to truly humiliate someone? Then again I still …was 'need' the word? Want? Both were ridiculous. I suppose 'need' is more accurate. I did still need him. To use him. And in order for him to be of any use, he still needed the soldiers below him to respect him enough to take orders. So I could reprimand him, but not remove all dignity.

Dignity?

"An apology won't fix this."

"No Master."

Dignity?

"An apology doesn't erase the fact that you failed."

"No..Master."

_Dignity?_

"It doesn't erase the fact that you, after failing, decided to not to show up to take responsibility for your actions."

"Yes Master."

_How could he stand there, sopping wet, dishevelled, broken, and pathetic and still seem so dignified? While I- I felt more undignified every single day. Each time my country fell back. Every time captains asked the next plan of attack. Every time ambassadors asked me what was I going to do about food shortages, the inflated prices? What about all the battle cruisers shot down because one random blond kid was a lucky shot? What, Cyclonis, are you going to do? What are you sole, and last heir going to do to bring Cyclonia's dream to reality? I felt more and more undignified every time my men failed. Because when they failed I failed. When they lost, I lost. _

I gritted my teeth. "You will be punished."

He didn't say anything, just stared at the ground.

"Look at me when I speak to you."

He looked up, but I had nothing else to say, so I felt even more foolish. It was difficult to establish dominion over someone so compliant. Somehow I was the one being made a fool of. I felt empty. Somehow angry but too exhausted to cause any destruction- the clearing was already demolished_. He _had been angry. He had taken out his frustration on the rock. Odd. He normally barked at any underling in his way. But here he had vented privately. Which meant he had taken the loss personally to the point the had dared not report back to me.

I turned away from him trying to cling unto some illusion of power and command.

"Get your ride. Return to base." I told him. "No distractions."

I returned to the place where I had hidden my ride behind the rocks though I had no intention of using it to fly - I would certainly not be accompanying the Dark Ace on that tedious, awkward flight. Instead I used my warp crystal, latching onto a familiar energy path back to Cyclonia. The Dark Ace waited for me to leave first, as policy dictated. In a flash, I teleported my biplane and I back to the hanger bay. Dry, yes. _But unfortunately, not any warmer. _I berated myself for the thought. I didn't need to be coddled. I needed to be colder than any weather. At least I wasn't wet.

And then, things settled. I settled, taking in the quiet distant noise outside the hanger, the hollow noise of the ventilation system on the inside. The water droplets sliding off my biplane and dripping silently onto the floor. The endless list of work to do, the feeling that there was nothing to do, the restlessness of disinterest and embarrassment of recent events. My vast knowledge humiliated by the present ignorance: What _was _I supposed to do? ….Every task seemed absolutely abhorrent at the moment. Things were taking an a disgusting pattern of failure. My whole country was failing. And the Dark Ace, prized warrior, was losing to children. My soldiers were losing, the Dark Ace was losing, I was losing.

It'd been a brilliant, simple plan. How could it have failed? Well, many ways actually. Considering the number of skyknights present- An ugly thought occurred to me. Anger suddenly flared so violently-

And I activated the warp crystal again to the fourth divisions' captains' office. The poor fool looked as though he might have had a heart attack when I appeared.

"You." I demanded, pointing my staff at him, still floating in the air for good measure. His hand jumped to his chest.

"Why did the mission on Terra Sahaar fail? In few words!"

Maybe it was an asthma attack instead. As he finally got control of initial shock, I glared at him viciously to signify it was already taking too long-

"Guh-th-gr- the Storm Hawks, ma'am! Uh, Master! They were- this girl- a giant flying thing with cannons-"

The Storm Hawks.

The _girl._

And there it was. Purpose. Anger. Plans. Revenge. All in a sudden wind that made my skin tingle and my crystals pulse in sync with my newfound energy. That _girl. _That squadron.

I should have been furious. And I was.

And I was smiling.

I was losing _everything._

Apparently-

Sanity included.


End file.
